When a semiconductor device, such as a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), is scaled down through various technology nodes, high-k gate dielectric layers and metal gate electrode layers are incorporated into the gate stack of the MOSFET to improve device performance with the decreased feature sizes. In addition, strained structures in source and drain (S/D) recess cavities of the MOSFET utilizing stress layers, such as selectively grown silicon germanium (SiGe), may be used to enhance carrier mobility.
However, there are challenges to implement such features and processes in complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) fabrication. As the gate length and spacing between devices decrease, these problems are exacerbated. For example, it is difficult to achieve enhanced carrier mobility for a semiconductor device, because strained materials cannot deliver a given amount of strain into the channel region of the semiconductor device, thereby increasing the likelihood of device instability and/or device failure.